Acadamy Of BeyBlade
by DemonicChickWithaSword
Summary: I don't know what to put for this so, no hints. There won't be anything super bad in here, mabey a little cussing, Possibly! By the way I NEED OC'S! PLEASE REVEIW! XD NOW AWAY, MUR ARMY OF FLYING MARSHMELLOWS! WE SHALL GO TO THE SECRET CANDY LAB AND STEAL THE DOCUMENTS! Me: Wait, did I just say there was a secret candy lab? O.o Albert the hamster: Yes. Yes you did. BYE PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**

**Me:I own nothing but my oc's**

**Me: If you like what you are about to read, please R&R if you want me to continue on with this story. Thank you.**

**Akira: This is my first appearance in anything, hope you think I'm awesome! XD**

Chapter 1

"Really mom! you want to talk about that now!" I asked her.

"Akira, this is about your future! Come on! I know you want to beyblade, but think about all the advantages of becoming a doctor!" My mother, my own mother, didn't want me to follow my dreams. Ha! some mother that is.

"Mom I've been home less than five minutes! Why do you care so much!? I'm fourteen! Not five! I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I'm not your baby girl anymore!" With that I turned around. I started to go upstairs, but then my mother caught my arm.

"Wait. Akira. I was going to talk to your father before I gave this to you, but, I think you can handle yourself. I'm sorry sweetie." She reached behind her back. I waited for what she was getting. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"It's a letter for you." She said. I took it in both hands and read what it said:

_Academy of BeyBlade_

I've heard of them before. I looked at my mother, she nodded her approval. I ran up the stairs and into my room. Shutting my door behind me. I popped onto my bed. Should I open it? Of corse I should! I peeled the envelope open and took out the letter. This is what it said:

_Dear Miss Rin,_

_I would like to tell you that we have paid attention to all of your previous battles. And I would like to say, I am highly impressed. I would like to offer you a full scholarship to come study with the best of the best at my world-wide known Academy Of BeyBlade. Please write back with an answer, and I will put you on the list of people who will be sailing out here._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Headmaster and staff, of The Academy Of BeyBlade_

In my head I squealed with excitement. How did the know about me? I mean I know I had a highly spread reputation, but I didn't know it was this highly spread._ Knock,Knock._ My sister's head popped in.

"Hey I heard you and mom yelling. everything okay?" She asked.

" Yeah. It was just about the usual stuff." I replied.

"Hey, I'm pretty tierd. I'm gonna go to bed. Night." I said to her.

"Okay. Night sis." She said and walked out.

* * *

**Me: I know, it's a bit short. But more chapters are yet to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I still own nothing but my OC's! By the way, I need more OC's! If I get 10 reviews(from DIFFERENT people) I'll do more chapters! So PLEASE R&R! This will be my shortest chapter since I didn't really have any ideas. sorry. BYEZ!**

Chapter 2

"I don't know if I should go." I said to my sister.

"Of course! Come on this could be your only chance to show mom. Take it!" Wow, she should really be a motivational speaker. She was really good at it.

"But Rokuro, I can't leave you and mom."I said, hoping she would understand that I was nervouse.

"You can, and you will! We will be fine!-"She stopped. Her eyes looked up and down over me. She sighed.

"Being nervouse isn't the best excuse."She said. Okay, I know we are connected between blood, but I could never understand how she could read my emotions by looking at me.

"How do you always know what my feelings are?! It's getting kind of weird." I said.

"You tell me. You're the one with the brains." She said, hiding a laugh.

"Alright. I'll go. But that means I have to write back to the headmaster."I said. Hiding my own nervousness. What would she think of me? If it was even a girl.

"Okay, go away I need to get started on my letter." I said. Rukuro left me in my room to write my letter in peace.

When I finshed my letter this is what it said:

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I have decided that I would love to come and study the history and art of BeyBlade with you. I would be happy to come. I thank you for my invatation to the Acadamy Of BeyBlade. _

_sincerly,_

_ Miss Akira Rin_

I only hoped it was good enough.

* * *

**Me: No flames. Just tell me what you think. Bye-ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer**

**Me: HEY people! I still need OCS so no you're not to late! yet! hey if you have a guy OC, SEND HIM IN! need more guys! imma gonna say something random now! GIANT FLYING NINJA CAT NAMED BERT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! hope you think that was funny, and I guess you guys really like this because I got 11 reviews! thanks XD!**

**Akira: hope you keep reviewing!**

Chapter 3

"AH! I'm going to miss my helicopter!"I said. That was just one of the ways to get there, and I wasn't really good with boats. I had learned some of the other people names that would be going with me. One of the was Kiara Destiny Summers. Then there was this girl that everyone called Liz. I couldn't remember the rest. I finally got to the helicopter pad and was saying good-bye to my friends and family.

" This costed a lot of money Akira, so make me and your father proud. Be safe. I love you baby, write me when you get there." My mother, always like this. I sighed.

"Yes mom."I said.

"ARG!" I said as someone ambushed me with a hug from behind.

"Don't forget me sis." Of course, it was Rokuro. Why was I surprised?

"Can't- breathe" I said. She let go. I turned around and faced her.

"Like I would? Your going to be constantly writing me. Right?" I asked.

"Totaly! Non-stop!"she said in a sarcastic tone and then started laughing. We both smiled. We hugged one last time before I got on the helicopter. I looked back towards my family. Sadly my father wasn't there. I waved a last good-bye. I continued walking up to my seat on the helicopter. Surprisingly the helicopter was extremely big. I sat down where my name was on a laminated piece of paper.

It took us about 3-4 hours to get to the Academy. After that I headed where the person told me to go. When I got to my assigned room, I opened the door. Inside, there was a desk, a bed, a drawer, and just the basic's. I looked around. There was a note on the bed. I walked over and opened it. This is what was inside:

_I hope you like your new room. I would like to meet you in my office when you get settled in._

_HeadMaster_

I wondered what for? I guess I would find out. I opened my door, and almost collided with someone.

"Ah!" I said, surprised. It was a guy. He looked not much older than me, but he was really cute.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."I said, backing up.

"Oh! It's fine!"He said smiling.

"My name's Morgan Blue."He said.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Akira Rin." I responded to the red-head with freckles.

"Hey, I'm trying to find the headmasters office. Do you know where it is?" I asked nicely.

"Yeah! Follow me."He said. I followed him down a long hallway, around a corner, through a door, then down a hallway filled with doors on each side.

"Here we are!" Morgan was way to much of an it's-all-good type.

"Last door. Just make sure you knock. Come find me if you need anything. I'd be happy to help!" He said, smiling a little bit.

"Thanks! I'll be sure to do that."I said, faking a smile for the dude.

"Well,here goes nothing."I wispered under my breath. I walked in.

**Heyyyyyyyy! hope you likes dat!**

**I forgot to put what I need for the OCS so I'm putting that right now!XD**

**name:**

**age:**

**gender:**

**personality:**

**looks:**

**Likes:**

**dislikes:**

**bey(and description):**

**bey moves(no more than 5, or less):**

**outfit 1:**

**outfit 2:**

**outfit 3(optional):**

**formal outfit:**

**swimsuit:**

**crush(optional and can be an oc):**

**history:**

**favorite thing to do:**

**least favorite thing to do:**

**favorite food:**

**fav. color:**

**sleepwear:**

**pets(if any):**

**Swimsuit:**

**and anything else I forgot to mention.**

**Me: Hope you keep reviewing! BYE-YA PEOPLE! XD**

**Akira: BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Me: RAINBOW FARTING UNICORN POOP GLITTER SPIT BOMBS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS WORLD WILL PARISH UNDER MY CONTROL!**

**Akira: She just ate a bunch of candy so she is really hyper now. Sorry, I warned her. Hope you like this next chapter that is coming your way along with a bunch of new OC's. BYE-YA!**

Chapter 4

"I see you are all settled in. Yes?" A female voice said.

"Yes ma'am. I saw the note you left, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh please don't call me ma'am. You just make me feel older than I really am. And no, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to meet the young woman who all my talent scouts got interested in. Now I can finally meet you in person. Please, sit." She said, turning around. I saw that she really wasn't that old. She just looked in her mid-twentys. She hed flowing auburn hair that was pulled up into a neat bun, long tan legs and arms, a heart-shaped face that simply made her look beautiful.

"I am honored to be here." I said. Wanting to get on her good side.

"You do not need to talk like that. I am only a bit older than you." She said. How could she be only a bit older than me? She looked like she was in her twenty's.

"Now, to get down to business," She paused,

"Do you like your new room? If not all you need to do is ask for something to be put into it to make it feel like home." She continued.

"Thank you." I said.

"Now, I will soon give you a list of your classes, along with the people living by your dorm. I will have one of the girls give it to you later today. Well, I have a lot of work to get done, so if you will excuse me." She said, hinting that I needed to leave now.

"I'll just go back to my dorm. Thank you again for the scholarship." I said, getting up and walking out.

"Good-bye dear." I heard her say before I left.

Surprisingly I found my way back to my dorm. I almost opened the door when I noticed that there was a note slipped under my door. Again with the notes? I crouched down and picked it up.

_We hope this will fit your lifestyle perfectly. Enjoy your new room._

I wonder what that is all about. I got out my key and opened the door. My key fell from my hands. I looked at my room. Everything was different. Everything was amazing. All of the plainness of the room before was gone. Instead of the white walls, and the plain colored desk, and bed, and everything, it was all purple. Different shades, different arrangements, there were even posters on my wall. Who did this? And how did they do this? suddenly I felt my keys back in my hands. I turned my head around.

"Need some help moving your arms there?" The guy said, jokingly.

"What?" I said. He gave me a weird look.

"Oh sorry, I'm just shocked...My room was different before." I said.

"Ah. Nice. Anyway, are you new?" He asked. I let out a little laugh.

"What do you think? No, I'm not new I just have never seen you before."I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"No harm in asking." He said. I recovered from the previous shock. I turned around to face him. Then was it that I noticed that he was way taller than me. He had short black hair, green eyes, and stood about seven inches taller than me.

"So whats your name new girl?" He asked, flipping his hair out of his eyes. _Wow. _On the inside I slapped my self. _No, I'm not going to like him. I'm never going to fall in love again. I made a promise. _

"Akira Rin. Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound relaxed.

"Jay White, pleasure to meet you." He said. Acting like I was a princess or something he bowed. We laughed. _His laugh is so cute! _When I realized what I tought I said,

"Curse my brain," Under my breath.

"What did you say?"He asked. _Crap, did I just say that out loud?! What the hell is wrong with me! _

"Ummmm, thanks, but I have to go. Bye." I said, backing up into my room.

"It was nice meeting you." Jay said. I closed the door. Walking over to my bed, I fell onto it. Collapsing with a fuzzy feeling in my heart.

**Me: Hey! hope you enjoyed this! It was hard picturing in my mind what I wanted Jay to look like.**

**Akira: Damn, he is sooooooo hot. ARG! I'M DOING IT AGAIN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Arg, my head hurts. Akira you do all the talking. *vomits up lunch***

**Akira: Nasty. Hey you heard her! I'll be doing the talking! Okay let's get to the chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Jay: lucky for you, you get to see me again. Keep reviewing! **

**Akira: How are they lucky? You are a jerk. **

**Jay: Okay what did I do to make you hate me?! **

**Akira: Nothing that you would know.**

**Me: Oh-no you had another vision again, didn't you? Oh man Jay, you better watch out.**

**Jay: Crap.**

Chapter 5

_Knock, knock. _I didn't get up. _Knock, knock_. The person had won. I sighed and got up from the comfy place on my bed and walked over to the door. I opened it to see a girl.

"Hi, are you Akira Rin?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said sleepily.

"Oh good! Head master wanted me to give these to you." She said. I took the things from her outstretched hand. It was my class times and places. Also a list of the people who lived next to me.

"Anyway! My name is Liz. I live across the hall from you. You can come over anytime."She said. I don't know why but it looked like she was acting like she was nice. Acting like she was really wanting to help me in any way possible. I pushed the thought out of my head.

"Thanks. I'll do that." I said. Liz turned around and walked away.I closed my door._ Knock, Knock. _I went back to the door and opened it.

"What!"I said, biting my toung. _You have to be kidding me. _I thought.

"Sorry didn't mean to annoy you."It was Jay.

"Sorry, you didn't. I was just about to go back to bed." I said to him. He gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you don't want to miss breakfast do you? Cause if you do I can just leave. And you can starve until lunch." He said, acting like he was about to walk away.

"No! I mean no. I'll come to breakfast. Just let me get dressed in something different." I said, realizing that I was still in my pj's.

"Okay. I can wait." He said.

"I'll be out in a minute." I said, closing my door and hurrying to get dressed.

A couple of minutes later, I exited my room to find Jay leaning up against the wall.

"Ready?" He asked giving me a suspicious look.

"Yeah. And what's with the weird look?" I asked.

"No reason. Come on, I want you to meet some of my friends." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards outside.

"Stop pulling me!" I said as we race towards the lunch area. He let go,

"Then try to keep up! I love to run!" He said laughing and smiling. He looked back. _He wants to run now does he? Okay, I'll make him run._ I swerved around out of his line of sight. He turned his head around. I smirked. He didn't know I could run this fast. He face forward and saw me in front of him. His face clear from shock and surprise. Everyone, everywhere was watching me beat him. On every face I saw, was humor. I wasn't sure who it was directed to, me or Jay. I reached the outer cafeteria, and stopped to sit down. He caught up, finally,

"Wow, you run extremely fast."He said between breathing.

"Aren't you out of breath?"He asked me.

"No. Why? That wasn't that far." I said. He looked at me as if I was crazy. Also like rainbows and unicorns were dancing around me.

"Okay, lets just go get breakfast." He said, standing up tall.

"Hey Jay, looks like your girlfriend has you beat." A girl said.

"Oh shut up Sierra. She isn't my girlfriend. She is just new." Jay replied to the girl.

"Just saying." Sierra said giving him a smirk.

"Oh well if your new then, welcome to the hell hole! We're at school 24/7! By the way, I'm Sierra." She said giving me an angelic smile. Sierra was very pretty. She had brown waist length hair that had blond tips near the bottom. She has milky white skin, and ocean blue eyes, and has an hourglass figure.

"Um, why did you call it a hell hole? School is't that bad." She laughed.

"The only fun part of this school is that we get to beyblade." She said, taking a sip from her water.

"Anyway, Akira let me introduce you to my other friends," He said.

"This is Kyoya, Sierra, Morgan, Pine, Ninel, Iris, Liz, Dia, Zakia, Leanna, Kia, Emma. Oh yeah, and then Ginka, Yu, Kenta, Yuki, and I don't know where everyone else is." He said. I looked at him as if he was crazy. _T__hat is a lot of names to remember. _I tought to myself.

"Well I should go get ready for classes. Bye, nice to meet you all." I said. I started walking beack to my dorm._ This is going to be tough. _I thought again quietly to myself as I walked alone.

**Me: Arg! So many OCs! It's giving me a headache. **

**Akira: Anyway... Keep reviewing! BYE-YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Arg. still have a headache. **

**Akira: Then just write the story.**

**Jay: Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?**

**Akira: NO! *Smacks him with Kyoya's metal pole***

**Kyoya: HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!?**

**Akira: Slayer.**

**Kyoya: F***! Damn you Slayer! **

**Slayer: Watch it lion boy. I know where you live. *Evil/Demonic laugh***

**Akira: Oh, she got you! *Laughs while Slayer beats him with his metal pole***

**Me: YOU GO SLAYER! By the way I still need sakura's info. OKAY ONWARD WITH THE STORY! By the way, sorry that i'm not that good with paragraphing. :(**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Akira, This came from your mother and sister." Headmaster said. It was a big box. _I wonder whats inside? _

"Thank's" I said.

"I suggest you open it now. Let it breathe." She said. _Wait, let what breathe? What did you send me mom? _

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Your mother told me but I am not allowed to tell you." She said, smiling.

"Okay." I said. I moved slowly over to the box. It moved, I jumped back. Again I walked slowly over to the box. I took off the lid to find a baby boxer (dog) staring back at me. My jaw dropped.

"Ummmm... Is this even allowed at school?" I asked, still looking at the boxer.

"If you keep it under control, yes." She said.

"Don't worry, I am sure you can handle a dog. Just write what you need me to get for it and I'll tell the maids to make sure your boxer is well taken care of." Head master said with a reassuring smile. I looked down. A hand touched the back of my shoulder. I looked up. She was just staring at me. My boxer whimpered. I looked at it. It made me smile. I put a hand on its head and started to pet it. The headmaster picked it up and put the miniature boxer into my hands. _Knock, knock. _

"It's open!" I yelled. A girl walked in. She had brown straight hair that was shoulder length with bangs that are short and straight across her forehead and dark blue, dull eyes. She also had lightly tanned skin. All in all, she was very pretty. I remembered her. Jay introduced me to her.

"Hey, how are you getting settled in?" She asked.

"I'll leave you two girls alone. Call my number if you need anything Akira." Headmaster said.

"Okay, thanks for the delivery." I said. I looked at the girl again. What was her name? Prine, Kine, wait, Pine!

"Hey, didn't Jay introduce me to you?" I asked.

"Yes. He did. So, what's your dog's name?" She asked coming over and laying a hand on the puppy's head.

"I don't know. I just got her." I said. Pine looked a little mad. Don't know why.

"You know he's just playing you right? He's just trying to get your trust so he can break your heart later." She said, looking at her nails.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked. Kind of confused.

"Aww, acting innocent are we? You know who I'm talking about. Jay. He's played with every girls heart on this campus. It's only a matter of time before he gets you to." She said. She headed for the door. Was she trying to say that Jay was just going to act like he liked me? Should I believe her? She could just want Jay for herself. My boxer liked my face, I looked down at it.

"I know what I'm going to call you, Sura." I said, smiling. Even Sura looked like she was smiling. If boxers could smile. I sat down on my bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Me: DO YOU LIKE IT!? I NEED TO KNOW! Any-hoo. I love you guys! You make me feel loved when I get another review! X)**

**Akira: Hmph *looks away from Jay***

**Jay: Come on! You can't actually believe her! I wouldn't ever want to hurt you! YOU KNOW THIS!**

**Me: I would stop trying man, she'll get over it soon enough.**

**Jay: IF YOU MAKE ME HURT HER I WILL COMPARE YOU TO SLAYER AND THEN KILL YOU! **

**Me: How? I created you! And, awwww thanks! You would really compare me to slayer! Thanks! *Smiles***

**Jay: *Sighs* **

**Pine: You should have seen that coming. Any way, by people! R&R! X) Or I'll hunt you down and ask slayer if I can through you into the tank of death by nibbles! *Threating glare***

**Me: She is NOT kidding. I will alow her to do that. BYE-YA! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Oh gee, my head hurts again. Akira, do all the talking, im gonna take a nap...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Akira: Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said her step dad woke her up a 5:30am or something like that. **

**Morgan: On with the story! Keep r&r ing! It makes Demonic happy!**

**Akira: Wait, Demonic gets happy!? I have to see her like that! **

_**Akira's P.O.V until wrote other**_ **wise.**

Chapter 7

"Haha! Are you serious?! No! That could have ever happened!" I said, laughing my ass off. _I never knew he would be this funny. _I thought. He actually was kind of cute. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. I was having a really good time.

"Yes! I lost a bet to my friend! Whoever lost at the video game had to dye his hair blonde and get it cut like Justin biebers hair!" He was laughing so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if his milkshake shot out of his nose.

"Did you go through with it?" I asked, momentarly not laughing.

"Kind of hard not to when he threatened to tell the girl I liked that I liked her, and send her a picture of me in a diaper when I was a baby, also sucking on my moms old barbie dolls heads." He replied. We both started laughing. _Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. _

"Hold on, I have to take this." He said, answering his phone.

"Hey, whats up...Whats wrong?...Did you call the vet yet?!...Okay, i'll be there soon...Yeah bye." He was talking. He came back over and sat down.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Spike is acting weird. I am really sorry, but I have to go. But I can walk you back to your room, If you want." He said, looking me in the eye. I could see the pain.

"No, Its fine. Spike needs you. Go." I said. He stood up and gave me a hug, then said goodbye.

When I was back in my room, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey did you forget about me and mom already!" Rokuro! I missed her a lot.

"Of corse not! I was just realy busy thats all." I said to my little sister.

"Okay, well did you get mom and I's present for you yet? If not, forget I even said anything." I could tell she was probably smiling right now. I loved her. She made me smile at that moment too.

"Yes. I did. How did you get that over here?" I asked her.

"Well mom has a past with the headmistress. They were friends in college." She said.

"So whats her name? I bet it is something awesome. Am I right?" Well, I could tell she didn't change that much. Still a blabber mouth.

"If you stop talking, I can tell you!" I said through the phone to her. But I was just teasing her.

"Well you haven't changed that much at all!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well thanks captain obvious! I didn't know that!" I said, mimicing her voice.

"No problem Sargent Sarcasm." We both laughed. But also, it made me sad. It made me think of Jay. She was silent for a while.

"Okay, what's his name? And what did he do to you?" She always did that! It anoyed the crap out of me. How did she do that!

"Okay seriously, how do you do that! It gets annoying. And weird." I said while shrugging my sholders.

"His name is Jay." I said, lossing yet another battle with my sister. Again, not very different.

"The thing is that Pine, a new friend of mine, said that he is basicaly a player and that soon enough he was going to play me to and break my heart." I said.

"Well who knows, she could be lieing." She said.

"Nope, Even Morgan said it was true. He is another guy I met. He is pretty cool I guess." Again, silence. Great any second now she's going to say somthing like, Ohhhhh you like him don't you! I bet you do. And then smile to herself.

"Well, I have to get going, classes start tomorrow. Bye, tell mom I said hi. And thank you for my boxer." I said.

"Okay, will do sis. Bye-ya. Love you." She hung up. Well I might as well get some sleep.

* * *

**Me: Heyy, do you guys like it? Let mr know by clicking the little review button down there! :) **

**Akira: Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer**

**Me: Finaly! time for the classes!**

**Akira: Great! more homework! *sarcasm***

**Me: no need for sarcasm. On with the story! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I walked through the halls, Morgan being my guide.

"Wait so where are we going again?" I asked, lost at my schedule.

"Well your first class is History, with Mrs. Akiyama. Then biology with Professor Ito, English with Mr. Ueda. Wow, you have a lot of the really nice teachers. I'm jealous." He said looking up st my with his eyes, but his head still looking slightly down at my paper.

"Um, thanks? So can you show me where history is?" I asked.

"Yeah, corse! Follow me." He said, motioning for me to follow. I did.

**5 min later**

We walked up to a door.

"Well this is history, I'll come pick you up after class. Bye." He said, walking away. I pushed the door open. I saw a teacher.

"Hello, what is your name?" The woman said.

"Akira Rin, I'm new." I said. She looked me over as if studying me.

"Well Miss Rin choose your seat before everyone else shows up. And by the way, I knew you were new, or else I would have recognized you." She said laughing.

"Call me Mrs. Akiyama. Nice to meet you dear." She said. Still laughing a bit. I looked around the class, it was really big. I gulped. With my textbooks in hand, I walked to the back of the class, near the windows, and chose a corner seat. I sat down. Minuet after minute, more people filled in. When I thought no one else was coming the door opened again. A girl with messy pitch-black hair and messy bangs with a light red strand of hair between her eyes. Her eyes were blood-red, they krept me out. I looked away.

"Miss. Sakura, your late. Please try to get to class earlier." Mrs. Akiyama said. The girl, Sakura, grunted and started walking in wy direction. She looked at me, and sat down in the seat next to me. Mrs. Akiyama started teaching.

* * *

**Me: For people that sent OC'S:**

**choose 8 classes then put them in order that you want your OCS to go to them. Here are the choices:**

**Biology 1**

**Biology 2**

**English 1**

**English 2**

**History 1**

**History 2**

**Algebra 1**

**Algebra 2**

**Band 1 intro.**

**Band 2 intermediate**

**Band 3 Adv.**

**Orchestra 1 Intro.**

**Orchestra 2 Intermediate**

**Orchestra 3 Adv.**

**Dance 1**

**Dance 2 **

**Dance 3**

**Gym**

**Soccer**

**Basketball**

**Football**

**Vollyball**

**Other_ you can make one.**

**Akira: What am I doing?**

**Me: What ever I make you do.**

**Akira: Don't put me in Dance please!**

**Me: Okay. KEEP R&R ING PEOPLE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Sorry about the mix up of the chapters! I will have it fixed asap! I will rewrite chapter 9 and 10, it would have ben better if I would have written them down on papper first...-_-''**

**Akira: ON WITH THE ACTION!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I was walking through the halls. The only thing I could think about was that Jay guy. While I was in my dreaming, I ran into him. Just my luck. I sighed.

"What? Did you wake up on the wrong side of your bed?" He said in a joking tone. I tried to walk away. He grabbed my arm.

"Hey, I was wondering. Do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"I was planning on going with Morgan, Sorry, I have to go now. Bye." Before he could protest, I ran into the crowd of people, hiddding myself from him.

When I got to my room I put my stuff down and called Morgan.

"Morgan, Hi. Its Akira." I said.

"Hi?" He replied.

"I need to ask you something, can I go with you to the dance? Because, Jay, He asked me. And I told him I was going with you." I said.

"I was going to ask you anyway, so yeah! I'll pick you up around 7:00 pm." He said. I let out a sigh.

"Okay, sounds good. See you then!" I hung up and flopped down on my bed. I was so glad I didn't have to go with that jerk Jay. But then I was also sad. Mainly because what Pine said was true. And it hurt. Anyway, I just wanted to get the night over with. I started doing my homework.

* * *

**Me: Short chapter. Deal with it. Have a mean comment. Shove it up your ass. **

**Akira: Sorry, she's in a bad mood. Don't know why.**

**Me: byez-yaz.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Hey people, me don't know what to do.**

**Akira: So I will do the talking. Okay so Demonic got a lot of clubs for the OCS that she put in her story, but still needs some from the other authors (Slayer, I'm talking to you! Need Sakura's club info!).**

**Me: I am just going to continue with the story. This chapter has to do with the dance. If You did not give me your OCS formal out fit, I will make one up based off their personality. Enjoy.**

**Akira: And by the way this is how the story will now be written. And hopefully she did a better job at paragraphing it.**

**Me: I revised this chapter for Slayer scince she didn't like that I gave Sakura purple eyes because red is to creepy. YOU ARE WECOME SLAYER! AND DON'T YO DARE SEND EYELESS JACK ON ME! I WILL SEND MOMO ON YOU! AND HE IS ONE VICIOUSE HAMSTER!**

* * *

Chapter 10

_Crap, he'll be here any minute! _I was rushing to get my make up on and my accessories. _Knock, knock, knock. _I finally finished, just as Morgan knocked on my door. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. I looked at my clock, 7:04pm.

"It's open!" I said. I heard the door open, then close.

"Hi Akira. You look amazing." He said.

I turned around. _Well so do you. _I thought, looking at him. He had a leather blue tuxedo with a red silk tie, and underneath the tuxedo was a formal white blouse. He also wore black loafers and had gel in his hair. He looked like a gentleman. A very well dressed gentleman.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's get going. Bye Sura, be a good girl." I said as I looked at Sura. My still very young boxer puppy. We both walked out of my dorm room and headed down the hallway. Once we go out into the schoolyard, a cold gust of wind hit me. I shivered.

"You cold? We can go back and get a jacket." He said, stopping.

"I can meet you there, just go. I'll go get a jacket." I said, turning around. I got to my room, opened the door, grabed a jacket, and headed back out. In the hallway I saw that girl from my 1st hour, Sakura. I walked up to her.

"Mind if I walk with you? You are going to the dance right?'' I asked.

"Yeah, fine." She grunted back a reply.

"So how old are you?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Why do you care?" She said, shooting me a glare.

"I was just trying to start a conversation." I said.

"Well don't. I said you could walk with me, that is it." She said. I shut my mouth. We walked in dead silence. If looks could kill, the look she gave me would have.

We both finally got to the dance hall. I never actually ooked at what she was wearing. It was a really pretty dress. It was a sleavless, halter dress that had black seethrough material on the top and then black material on the bottom so you didn't see her thighs, and lace at the top. She wore lace black fingerless glover on both hands, and a black diamond ring on her right hand index finger. Her pale skin tone and red eyes complimented the dress perfectly. She walked over to a girl that I reconized as Iron. They sent a shiver up my spine.

"Akira! There you are. I was worried you wouldn't find your way." Morgan said.

"No, I got help from Sakura." I said. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Sakura does't talk to anyone besides her friends." He said. I didn't believe that.

"Then why did she talk to me?" I asked.

"I dont't know. LEts just enjoy the dance." He said, leading me over to the dance floor. For the rest of the night we danced together. Not knowing that a very jelouse Jay was watching.

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! What will happen next? *Does in nararator voice* Will Jay forgive his best friend Morgan for stealing his never to be girlfriend? Or will the fight for her?**

**Akira: By the way, sorry slayer for not waiting for Sakura's formal information. And if you do not like the dress, sorry but to bad, Demonic isn't changing it. Okay. BYE-YA PEOPLE!**

**Me: HEY WHAT THE FUDGE?! YOU STOLE MY LINE! i SAY BYE-YA PEOPLE! *Pouts in corner like a two-year-old.***

**Jay: Girls, girls! Your both pretty! Can I date both of you now?**

**Akira: *Gives death look* What did you say to us?**

**Jay: I said "Girls, girls! Your both pretty! Can I date both of you now?" **

**Akira&Me:*Beats with metal poles saying over and over again "DIE! DIE IN HELL YOU BASTARD!"***

**Me: *after done beating Jay* Wish him luck. BYE-YA! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

**Me: HI-YA! RAINBOWS AND TERD CUPCAKES!**

**Akira: Yeah, she's been like that for a while...**

**Morgan: Are you sure you don't want to put her in an asylum?**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MR. FLUFFY RABBIT! DON'T GOOOOOOOO! COME BACK! WE CAN MURDER THE EVIL CAT TOGETHER! I LOVE YOU!**

**Akira: How do we get ahold of them?**

* * *

Chapter 11

Today was a Saturday, finally a break from all my AP classes. I could finally sleep in. I was curled up on my bed, _knock, knock. _I moaned. _Just as I thought I was going to be able to sleep in. _I got out of my bed and looked through the peephole. I didn't recognize the girl in front of me, so I opened the door.

"Hello?" I said. She looked at me. As if, inspecting me. I snapped, bringing her back to reality.

"Hello. Who are you?" I repeated myself.

"Oh, hi. I'm Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov. But you can just call me Ninel." The girl - Ninel - said. I looked her over. Like she did me. She had vermilion colored hair that was shoulder length with looseness and waviness. Her eyes were a bright goldenrod color. As for her skin color, it was a peach like tone. She looked very pretty.

"That is a big name. But thanks for the introduction Ninel. I'm Akira Sontyago Rin. But just call me Akira. And don't tell anyone my middle name. Please." I said, letting out a laugh. A small one though. She smiled.

"Well, I was just wondering what you were going to do today and if you wanted to hang out together." She asked.

"At the moment, I have nothing planed, so sure! I might as well enjoy the weekend while I have it!" I said. We talked for a bit longer, deciding the time and place we would meet to hang out. Is was the café at 9:00am. That ment I had about 1 hour and 30 min. to get ready.

"Cool! See you then Akira!" She said smiling and walking away.

**1hour&30min later!**

I walked out of my room and down the hall towards the café. I heard my name being yelled from across the room, I looked to the source. Ninel. Next to her was Jay. _Son of a bitch! You have to be kidding me! _I thought. Ninel waved me over. Along with some other people. One of which I recognized as Kyoya, Madoka, Ginka, Hikaru, also Yu. There was one in particular I recognized, Sakura Satio.

"Hey! Glad you could make it! These are just some people I invited, I hope you don't mind. Do you?" She asked. _I get it now! Jay used Ninel to invite me to hang out so he could see me again! That jerk! _I faked a smile.

"No, not at all. So what are we going to do?" I asked, still faking a smile.

"Well, we were thinking about going down to the beach. Is that all right?" Jay said. I thought about telling him to go die in a hole, but I kapt that part to myself.

"Yeah, just let me go get my swimsuit on, I'll meet you there." I said.

"Okay! Hey Sakura, can you go with her to make sure she doesn't get lost? Please?" Ninel asked.

"Fine." She muttered. She walked with me back to my dorm.

"You can come in and wait on my bed if you want." I said to her as I opened my door. We both walked in. She sat down on my bed and I went to go get changed into my swimsuit.

* * *

**Me: *Crys* No on loves me! Not one person has tryed my contest! (chapter before this one) **

**Akira: So that is why she is changing the due date, to December 1st.**

**Me: *Crys more***

**Akira: Bye. Make sure to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

**Me: HI-YA! RAINBOWS AND TERD CUPCAKES!**

**Akira: Yeah, she's been like that for a while...**

**Morgan: Are you sure you don't want to put her in an asylum?**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MR. FLUFFY RABBIT! DON'T GOOOOOOOO! COME BACK! WE CAN MURDER THE EVIL CAT TOGETHER! I LOVE YOU!**

**Akira: How do we get ahold of them?**

* * *

Chapter 11

Today was a Saturday, finally a break from all my AP classes. I could finally sleep in. I was curled up on my bed, _knock, knock. _I moaned. _Just as I thought I was going to be able to sleep in. _I got out of my bed and looked through the peephole. I didn't recognize the girl in front of me, so I opened the door.

"Hello?" I said. She looked at me. As if, inspecting me. I snapped, bringing her back to reality.

"Hello. Who are you?" I repeated myself.

"Oh, hi. I'm Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov. But you can just call me Ninel." The girl - Ninel - said. I looked her over. Like she did me. She had vermilion colored hair that was shoulder length with looseness and waviness. Her eyes were a bright goldenrod color. As for her skin color, it was a peach like tone. She looked very pretty.

"That is a big name. But thanks for the introduction Ninel. I'm Akira Sontyago Rin. But just call me Akira. And don't tell anyone my middle name. Please." I said, letting out a laugh. A small one though. She smiled.

"Well, I was just wondering what you were going to do today and if you wanted to hang out together." She asked.

"At the moment, I have nothing planed, so sure! I might as well enjoy the weekend while I have it!" I said. We talked for a bit longer, deciding the time and place we would meet to hang out. Is was the café at 9:00am. That ment I had about 1 hour and 30 min. to get ready.

"Cool! See you then Akira!" She said smiling and walking away.

**1hour&30min later!**

I walked out of my room and down the hall towards the café. I heard my name being yelled from across the room, I looked to the source. Ninel. Next to her was Jay. _Son of a bitch! You have to be kidding me! _I thought. Ninel waved me over. Along with some other people. One of which I recognized as Kyoya, Madoka, Ginka, Hikaru, also Yu. There was one in particular I recognized, Sakura Satio.

"Hey! Glad you could make it! These are just some people I invited, I hope you don't mind. Do you?" She asked. _I get it now! Jay used Ninel to invite me to hang out so he could see me again! That jerk! _I faked a smile.

"No, not at all. So what are we going to do?" I asked, still faking a smile.

"Well, we were thinking about going down to the beach. Is that all right?" Jay said. I thought about telling him to go die in a hole, but I kapt that part to myself.

"Yeah, just let me go get my swimsuit on, I'll meet you there." I said.

"Okay! Hey Sakura, can you go with her to make sure she doesn't get lost? Please?" Ninel asked.

"Fine." She muttered. She walked with me back to my dorm.

"You can come in and wait on my bed if you want." I said to her as I opened my door. We both walked in. She sat down on my bed and I went to go get changed into my swimsuit.

* * *

**Me: *Crys* No on loves me! Not one person has tryed my contest! (chapter before this one) **

**Akira: So that is why she is changing the due date, to December 1st.**

**Me: *Crys more***

**Akira: Bye. Make sure to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Hey people! Hope you like chapter 14, still need more OCS. feel free to send more in.**

**Akira: Can I die in this chapter?**

**Me:O.O HELL NOOOOOOO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?!**

**Akira: I not happy.**

**Me: Fine, I will make you happy! **

**Akira: Awwwwwww...**

**Me: O.o**

**Albert the hamster: O.o enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Poke, poke, POKE!" A girl who was doing a good job of provoking Kyoya said.

"STOP IT!" Kyoya screamed at the girl. She smirked and sat down.

"My mission has been a success." She said. She smirked again. Kyoya sighed.

"Akira, this is Kia. Kia, this is Akira." He said.

"I know who she is dip thong." She said flashing an irritated smirk in Kyoya's direction.

"Ummmmm...Nice to meet you, Kia." I said, feeling like I was interrupting something. Like the Two lions were about to rip each others heads off. But Kia, did a really good job at hiding it. I slowly walked away as the two were having a staring contest. I laughed on the inside. I turned around and nearly collided with someone.

"Ah! Sorry." I said.

"Hey! Watch where your going." He said. I looked the guy over. He had dark bluish spiked up hair and azure blue eyes. He looked muscular, but he also had tanned skin.

"Well, I take that back, I'm NOT sorry." I said, and walked away. With a pair of curious eyes on my back.

* * *

**Cafe**

"He was so rude!" I told Ninel.

"When he ran into me, all he said was 'Hey! Watch where your going!' " I told her the rest of the story. She stared at me.

"I suggest you go find him and apologize." She said. I looked at her with disbelief. My mouth was open wide.

"H-" She cut me off.

"He is like the spy of the whole school! Like a Principals pet! You need to go say sorry!" She said. I closed me mouth.

"Fine." I said between clenched teeth. I walked away.

* * *

**The dudes dorm**

I knocked. Waited. _Well he's not home. Time to go. _Just as I was about to walk away, the door opened. _Damn it._ I thought and turned around.

"Can I help you, Miss. I'm not sorry?" He said, showing a smirk. My teeth were clenched so much, I thought they were about to shatter.

"I am sorry. There now, ya happy." I said/asked this jerk.

"Yes very much. You can leave now. Bye-"

"What? You have to say sorry to me now." I said. His face was clearly shocked. Mine, was dead serious.

"Okay, then I am sorry, that you bumbed into me." He said, smirking.

"That wasn't what I ment and you know it." I replied. I was getting irritated at this stupid idiot. _Who does this jerk think he is?! _

"Or do I?" He said. Clearly he was enjoying my anger and frusturation.

"Just say it." I said. He looked at me.

" I am sorry-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Good enough for me" I walked away. I heard him call after me.

"My name is Raiden! By the way." I heard him laugh and close his door. _Idiot. _I thought. I went back to my dorm. My weekend was piled with homework.

* * *

**Me: HEY! Hope ya liked that! To FlameSolaira99, sorry for not putting your OCS in earlier. Its been hard with so many OC forms. But to the authors that sent me an OC that has not showed up yet, I am truly sorry. If you look at my reviews you will see how many I have to put in. (Even if it isn't that much, it is still hard. don't judge me...) **

**Akira: Okay...by now!**

**Me: BYE-YA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Hi-ya there people! This will be a special chapter! ShadowSlayer2013 gave me this idea. So I hope she is happy with the results of my imagination.**

**Akira: Enjoy my endless torture. *Smiles sarcasticly***

* * *

Chapter 15

**Mathematics 2**

"Okay class, today I will be pairing you up with partners for our monthly math competition." The teacher said.

"Ginka your with Madoka, Kyoya-Rose, Raiden you can choose your partner or work alone,"

"Work alone. Thank you." He said.

"Very well, Tubassa-Max, Darson-Will, Akira, since this is your first time doing this, I will pair you with Sakura, she is my best student." She said. I turned to Sakura. Her eyes seemed like they were going to kill me. Mainly because of the red.

"Oh, thank you ma'am." I said. I walked over to Sakura's seat and pulled up a chair. We waited until the teacher was done saying pairs.

"Okay, you can choose what ever math related topic to do a model, poster, power point, and a speach for each one of those, to research. Get working students." With that she left us to work together on our project.

"So, what should we research?" I asked the girl with blood red eyes.

"Let me think for a minute." She said, and put her head down.

"Lets do the Pythagorean Theorem. Yes, no, what?" I said. She looked up at me. I stared at her. It was like we were having a staring contest.

"You are the first person to be able to look me in the eye with out going insane. And good choice." She said looking down and scribbling it on a peice of paper. We looked up as the teacher started talking.

"Now you will tell me what you will be researching. First, Akira and Sakura. What do you have?" She asked.

"We would like to research the Pythagorean Theorem." I said. She looked shocked.

"Who came up with that idea?" She asked.

"Akira." Sakura said. Our teacher looked suprised.

"Well done Miss. Rin. Very well done. Good luck on that. You two are dissmised. As for the rest of you, you will tell me what your topic is, and you shall leave." She said. Me and Sakura packed our things and left together.

"So do you want to work in my room or yours?" I asked.

"Mine, if that doesn't bother you." She said. We walked in scilence to her dorm room.

* * *

**Sakura's room**

"Okay so the Pythagorean Theorem is-" I got cut off by someone knocking on Sakura's door. She got up and answered it.

"I'm doing a project, so make it quick." She said. I didn't hear what the person said, but I thought I knew that voice anywhere. _Jay? What does he want? _

"Sure, I'll go out with you. But later." She said. _What...? Go out...? What...? I thought he liked me. Not like he liked other girls, but actually liked me. Guess I was wrong. _I got up and packed my things.

"Hey, Sakura, I have to go. I left my number for you on your desk. Call me later so we can work on the project some more." I walked out. Jay looked suprised. Even sad. It was pathetic. I walked past him.

"Bye, Akira. I'll call later. Promise." Sakura said. I looked back. I don't know if it was just me, or if it was real. But Sakura's eyes looked softer. Like she was sorry. It was probably just me. I kept walking to my dorm.

"Bye Akira." Jay said. I turned around and stopped.

"Don't evr talk to me again you jerk." I said, and continued walking to my room. I heard Jay trying to walk after me. Sakura stopped him.

"Leave her alone, Jay." She said.

* * *

**Me: Hope you liked it! I did this all this morning. Before I had to go to school! So r&r! Thank you and BYE-YA!**

**Akira: Good-bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Hey people... Thank you to those of you that reviewed. especially, SkyLine Walker...but you should make an account if you don't have one...if you do, then tell me! But also thanks to everyone else...you make me feel accomplished...so...yeah...THANK YOU!**

**Akira: Just read, review, and enjoy chapter 16...**

**Me: What she said^^^ Bye-ya now.**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Akira's room**

When I got back into my room, I shut my door quickly and I burst into tears. I flung myself on my bed and clutched my pillow. Sura whimpered and nudged my hand. I looked up and got a face full of boxer licks. I laughed. She jumped up on my bed and started to lick my face like crazy. I laughed and laughed some more.

"Sura! Sura! Okay! Enough of the licking! Ah! Stop!" I said through my laugh's. I got up off my bed. My phone started ringing my favorite song, Stay by Florida Georgia Line. (Real word band. Sings country, listen or I set Momo on you...) I picked it up and answered.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, you okay? Why did you leave?" It was Sakura. I didn't want to tell her that I used to like her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I forgot to feed Sura. My dog." I said, hoping she buys it.

"Okay, if you say so. Hey, do you want to meet in at the café to work on it some more?" She asked. I considered saying no, because no doubt in my mind, she would be hanging out with Jay.

"Okay. I'll meet you there in an hour. Bye." I said and hung up. I got ready to go to the café.

* * *

**1 hour later**

I was all ready to go meet Sakura in the cafe. Just a few more things to put in my bag. _Notebook, pencils, paper, labtop, phone, mp3 player _(for the walk over there)_, I think thats it? Is it? _

"Bye Sura, be a good girl. Love you." I said to my dog, Sura. I opened my door, put my headphones on, and walked out of my room.

* * *

**Cafe**

I walked into the cafe. Sakura waved me over. I came.

"Hey, wheres Jay. Not here, good." I said. Then I relized that he was just getting Sakura a cup of hot chocolate. _Damn it. _I cursed my self.

"Akira, your sure your okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, will you exuse me? I need to go to the bathroom." I lied. I just didn't want to be around Jay.

I got up, passed Jay, and went into the bathroom. When I was in, I got in the big stall and sat on the ground. Away from the toilet. I put my head in my hands. A tear, rolled down my cheek. I whipped it away. I got out my labtop, and starteed writing an email to my mom and sister.

_Dear mom and Rokuro, _

_I am sorry I have not writen you sooner. I have been extreamly busy with classes. Well the good news is, I have made a lot of new friends. A special girl in particular, name Sakura. At first I though she would bite my head off if I stepped near her. But then we got paired for a class project. And I felt like she was begining to like me. But anyway, how is everything over there? Are you guys doing alright? How is grandma and grandpa? Write me back when you can. Love you both._

_-Akira_

I shut my bag and got up. I walked out. _What...? _They saw me. I couldn't hold it in, I let the tears fall freely from my face, and I purst out of the cafe. I ran towards my room, but decided to go somewhere else. _They would look for me in my room._ So I ran toward a cave I saw on the beach.

* * *

**Me: OHHHHHHHH! CLIFFY! What did Akira see them doing? Why did she run? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? Please read and review. if your comment is negative, do the following:**

**SHOVE IT UP YOUR BOOTY! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO SHUT YOUR FACE HOLE!**

**Akira: DO IT! DO IT! *chanting over and over***

**Sakura: Yes, indeed. Cause pain to yourself. I will laugh at your torture. *Smiles demonicaly***

**Me: BYE-YA!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**

**Me: YAYYYYYY! THANKSGIVING! who ever reads this, tell me what you are thankful for. I am thankful for my dogs and my familly.**

**Akira: I am thankful for my puppy Sura. That is IT!**

**Me: O.o Not your family?**

**Akira: Yes, but I don't want to sound too much like you...**

**Me: ...Okay...I am going to pretend that didn't hurt...Enjoy the chapter people...BYE-YA!**

**Akira: Not like that! In a good way...ya know...cuz your awesome...BYE-YA! ENJOY! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Akira! Akira!" I heard the occasional shout.

"Akira! Akira!" It seemed as if everyone was looking for me...Where they? I heard slow footsteps at the opening of the cave.

"Akira. Akira are you in there?" Sakura said. I didn't want her to see me so I buried my head in my knees.

"Go away. I want to be alone." I said.

More tears fell from my eyes. She didn't leave. She just walked over towards me and sat down. I felt her hand on my sholder. I looked up. She looked softly at me. As if I was a kitten on the edge of a cliff. Like all she wanted to do was to get me to safety.

"I'm not leaving untill you tell me why you hate Jay." She said. Looking at me with firm, yet soft eyes, as if she was about to cry.

I put my head on my knees and looked strait out of the cave entrance.

"I...he...he told me he loved me. That he wouldn't stop untill he had me as his girlfriend. But every time he hinted that he wanted to go out with me, or ask me, I would always say no because every one told my that he would just break my heart like he did every other girl in this school." I said

I basicaly told her the whole story. About my first day, how I liked him from the start. I spilled my guts out to her. All up to this moment where I actually felt like she cared about me. How I felt. What was wrong. Everything, I felt, It seemed like she cared. I shead more tears. I put my head back into my knees. Then I felt warm. She was hugging me. I hugged her back, and I felt so good that I did.

"Don't tell anyone I am doing this. It will ruin my tough girl image." She said, pulliong out of the hug.

"What so the thing at the cafe wouldn't?!" I was faking with her. We both laughed.

"Thank you Sakura. I really needed that." I said. She whipped the tears off my cheeks. In a friendly way. She got up and offered me her hand. I took it, and we left the cave.

"Come on, lets go break up with Jay." She said smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I feel like a stuffed turkey. Btw, people, I have more than this one story, And I think they are cool, some of them, so can ya check em' out. I feel like they suck because I barely got any reviews for any of them...**

**Akira: Just check them out and tell Demoni if she should continue them. Feel free to also send ideas.**

**Me: Yeah. What she said ^^^... Enjoy! ^-^ By the way, you must have your answers for my contest in by TOMORROW! Slayer! I am talking to you! Remember, you have to find them, AND unscramble them! GOOD LUCK MY DANCING MONKEYS!**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Hey Jay!" Sakura said. We came up with a plan where Sakura had to "kiss" Jay, and so far, it was working. I was hiding behind the corner watching them. (She is NOT stalking them :p *glare's at Slayer*)

"Hey babe! So I was thinking..." He said. But he stopped. Sakura looked at him.

"What...?" She said.  
She got closer to him, as if to kiss him. _Just remember the plan. Just remember the plan! Almost there! Now!_ When I thought _"now" _Sakura got out from behind her back a cream pie, and hit his face with it. The only thing that was worse, was that I, and a bunch of people, was filming this to put online later. A bunch of people laughed and laughed. This one person even had milkshake coming out of his nose.

"Ahhhh!" Jay yelled. Sakura got everyone's attention.

"Hey, if Jay here, asks any girl out, more or likely he is going to break your heart, and or cheat on you. Girls be warned. Oh, and by the way Jay, Were done." She said. I was surprised, well acting surprised. I walked over to Sakura.

"You helped her didn't you...?" He said, still being laughed at. Then A girl came up behind him.

"Jay are you okay! Why did these girls do that to you!? Why did you do that to my boyfriend!?" She said. I looked at Sakura. She had a 'I am going to KILL you' look on her face. I stepped back. Motioning for the other girl to do the same. Sakura walked up to Jay, looked him in the eyes, and started to whisper something rapidly. Jay's face showed terror. Of the purest degree. He turned pale, and started shaking. He whimpered. I went up to Sakura.

"Sakura...Sakura, stop. Please." I said. Honestly, even I felt scared. She was acting like her title. The Grim Reaper. She stopped talking and looked at me, I had my hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go, he's not worth it." I said. She didn't budge. I took both her hands and leed her out of the café to the cave she found me in before.

"I thought it was real." She said. Then I saw something I never would have thought to see before. A tear, slidding down her face. I took her into a hug. And surprisingly, she hugged back, and cried.

"Just let it out Sakura. Let it out." I said, she tightened her grip around me.

"Thanks." She said. I felt sad for her.

"No need to say thanks. I would have done it even if we weren't friends." I said. For the next 3 hours or so, we stayed in there. Sakura crying, and me comforting her. Like a real friend. I was glad.

* * *

**Me: Sorry Slayer. I made Sakura cry. But to bad, I am NOT changing it! **

**Akira: Don't forget, contest ends tomorrow.**

**Slayer: Why the Flipflop did you make Sakura cry!? **

**Me: Don't like it, I don't care. I do. BYE-YA!**

**Slayer: No you don't! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! GET BACK HERE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Okay, I don't know what to write...Enjoy the Chapter...**

**Akira: ...**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Sakura? Are you okay? If it makes you feel any better, Jay went to an insane asylum." I said, trying to cheer her up. The door opened and closed. I didn't bother to see who it was.

"Move." A female voice said. I turned around. _Wait, I know you. Isn't her name Iron? _I moved out of the way. She passed me. Sakura saw her and looked blank. No expression.

"..." I didn't hear what she said, Iron. But instantly, as if a swich was flipped, Sakura looked different. Like herself.

"Thanks Iron." Sakura said. She looked at me.

"Akira, this is Iron, my best friend. Iron, this is Akira." She said.

"Hi." I said, feeling small. Iron grunted.

"Do you want to go get a smoothie, or something?" I said. They both looked at me.

"Whatever." Iron said.

"Sure" Sakura said. I was glad, kind of. It also kind of scared me. They looked intimidating standing next to eachother. I wish I was like them.

"Okay, well, I am going to go now. Bye Sakura." I said.

"Bye Akira. Again, thanks." She said. I walked out. Then my phone rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, Akira, it's me, Morgan."

"Hi."

"Is everything okay? You sound sad."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later today..."

"Ummm, not right now, I have a bunch of homework to get done, then I have to call home. Mabey another time."

"Oh, well okay, bye Akira." He hung up. I felt bad, I didn't really have all that stuff I said I did. I just wanted to be alone. I got to my dorm and went inside to go to sleep. But, unfortunatly, my phone buzzed. I took it out and read the text, this is what it said.

_You may not remember me, but I rememeber you. Met me by the beach in 20 min. -X_

_Who the heck is X? Should I go? It was already past curfew. Should I? _I debated it in my mind before settling on the thought to go. So I got ready.

* * *

**Me: Okay people, ya have to let me know...Is this good? And NOT the people that I know *slayer, glare glare*, In other words, people that have read this, SHARE IT WITH YA FRIENDS! Please and thanks-you. Now, my head hurts, so...BYE-YA!**

**Akira: BYE YOU PEOPLE!**

**Me: Btw, I am cancling my contest, untill further notice. (a.k.a. do the contest while you can, and read ALL the directions) Okay, NOW, BYE-YA!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Hi. Chapter With tons of mysterys...Hehe, It'll leave ya on the edge of your seat.**

**Akira: She isn't kidding...**

**Me: Enjoy the tourture...:D**

* * *

Chapter 20

I was walking on the beach, just like the text said. _Who could X be?_ I didn't see anyone, a flicker of movement caught my eye. I whipped around and got into a fighting position.

"Who's there?" I said, not any hint of fear in my voice. He didn't show himself, If it was a guy that is.

"I'm hurt. You didn't know it was me when you got that message." He said. I strangly remembered that voice. No, it couldn't be. Could it?

"Show yourself." I said. He laughed. What was so funny about that? I heard footsteps.

"You have so remember something. Come on Akira," He said. Was he playing with me? Oh, I was going to hurt this guy.

"How about this, you stop being a coward and come out where I can see you." I said, dropping my fighting position.

"Who said I was being a coward? No one, thats what I thought. But since you don't remember me, fine. But no punching or kicking." He said, a hint of amusement in his voice. I chuckled. _Coward, He doesn't think he can beat me. _

"Promise. Now come on out." I said. I saw a shoe, then two, now I saw the whole person. I stood there shocked. _No, No, that isn't possible. Is it? No._

_"_It's been a long time Akira. I missed you." He said. I ran towards him and jumped. He caught me and spun me around. I cryed. I missed him so much.

"Your dad said you left because you didn't love me anymore. I thought he was telling me the truth." I said.

"I have never stopped loving you Akira. He sent me away, Just so he could tear us apart. I have never stopped thinking about you." He said. I was still crying when he let go of me. He whipped my tears away.

"Don't cry, I am here now." He said, pulling my chin up and kissing me on the lips. We just stood there. Untill I realized something.

"How are you here? Are you part of the school or something?" I asked.

"Well, my dad finally realized that what he did was wrong, called your mother up, and found out you were here. So I enrolled, and got accepted. I even am in the dorm across from you to the left." He said, smiling the smile that I missed for so long. He kissed me again.

"I missed you." I said.

"I know. Come on, lets get you back to your room." He said. He took my hand and walked me to my room. _Why did you all of a sudden come back? _I thought.

* * *

**Me: I know, short chapter. No flames or you get Momo. **

**Akira: That means she will set the man killing hamster on you. **

**Me: Yeah, it's not a good thing. Although, if you want to borrow him, you have to give me a good reason I should let you. But Slayer can just borrow him anytime.**

**Kyoya: RUNNNNNNN!**

**Slayer: Yes! YES MOMO! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: That is what I love bout her. :) BYE-YA!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don't know what to do for the Disclaimer so...AWAY MY ARMY OF GIANT CATS RIDING CUPCAKES THAT INSINAGRATE TACO'S!**

**Slayer: You ate too much sugar, didn't you? BAD DEMONIX!**

**Me: No, I'm just bored.**

**Slayer: O.o That make's NO sence...**

**Me: It makes total sence! :P **

**Slayer: O.o **

**Me: :P**

**Slayer: ? O.o Haha! Lolz...! You crazy! Look out world of fanfiction! Here comes the Slaya and her sidekick Demonix!**

**Me: Sorry man, but you're the sidekick...**

**Slayer: WHY! **

**Me: Cuz it's my story! No get outa the disclaimer!**

* * *

Chapter 21

_Another day, another hell. _I was walking to my class, again, living in hell right now. We have a test today and I completly forgot about it untill I was getting ready to go to that class.

"Hey, ya ready for the test?" Sakura came up behind me.

"No! I forgot about it untill this morning." I replied to her. Ever since Jay, Sakura has been like a sister to me, and I a sister to her. We help eachother with everything.

"I bet Iron could cheer you up, she's really funny," She implied. I looked at her.

"More like scare me more than she already does." I said. Sakura scolded me.

"Come on Ira, She isn't that bad." She said, using the nickname she gave me.

"Fine, ONE joke. If she makes me laugh, she can do another one." I said. She smiled.

"But AFTER, the test. I need to cram more notes into my head." I said. She laughed a bit.

"You'll do fine, I know you will." She said as we entered the class. History to be exact. So we sat down and started to study before the test.

* * *

**Akira's room**

_Finally, time to relax. _Knock, Knock. _Spoke too soon. _I got up off my bed and answered the door.

"Oh, Hey, It's you." I said.

"You don't seem that happy to see me. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Thats all." I said reasuring him.

"Okay, good. I was wondering if you wanted to go get a cup of hot coco? At least if you still love it? Do you?" He asked, I smiled.

"That sounds awesome right now. Just let me get my jacket." I said to him, went back into my room and grabbed my jacket off my desk chair. When I turned around, I nearly bumbed into him. Actually I did, but before I could fall backwards, He caught me and helped me not fall.

"Well, I see you're still clumsy as ever." He said laughing.

"And I can see you haven't changed a bit." I said, we laughed.

* * *

**Morgan's room**

**Morgan's p.o.v.**

_Who is she laughing with? _I got up and walked out of my dorm. I peaked around the corner of her door. _What? I thought she was mine? Who is that guy?!_

I quikly turned around and ran back into my room. Out of sight.

"You haven't changed a bit Akira. Still the same wonderfull, yet clumsy girl." He said.

"Yeah right, You snuck up behind me just so you could scare me, then I would fall back, and you would catch me! I am not that clumsy little girl anymore!" She said.

"Ahh, so you admit it. You were clumsy once. Gotcha there didn't I?" He smailed at her. _Arggggggggg. _I thought. He doesn't even look good enough for her!

"Shut up! Come on lets just go," They walked off, I slumped up against my door.

* * *

**Me: Okay I need help-**

**Akira: We Know you do.**

**Me: *Glares at Akira* That's not what I ment-**

**Akira: OH! Then forget I said that-**

**Me: STOP INTERUPTING ME DAMN YOU! **

**Akira: *looks at me suprised***

**Me: Don't look so suprised! Uhgggg, now back to what I was saying, I need help to figure out a name for the mysterious guy! Please give me a suggestion and I will choose the best one! Thanks! BYE-YA!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Okay, I know what the mysterious guy's name is...! It is...Andrew! I'm sorry to FlameSolaira99 You had good suggestions, but I was already thinking of naming him Andrew so Akira could call him Andy...Sorry...This is also the last chapter, review and say if I should do a sequel. Also longest chapter EVER!**

**Akira: Sorry Morgan, I'm hanging out with Andy after school, He's helping me with my Social Studies homework.**

**Morgan: I don't like that dude...**

**Me: Ohhhhhh! YOU JEALOUSE! Morgan is jealous, Morgan is jealous, Morgan is jealous! Hehe! I will make this miserable for you! Sorry CutieAngel999, But it has to be done my friend. And to RyugaFanGirl, if you are reading this, thank you! If you're not, get your butt over to the Academy Of BeyBlade thingy! Please and thank you! By the way, to my loyal followers, this will be the LAST chapter of academy of beyblade, unless I get enough votes to make a sequel...Hint!...Hint! Okay enough of me talking! ON TO THE STORY! COME ALBERT!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Last day of school already. Wow. I honestly don't want to leave. I'll miss this place untill next year.

"Hey Akira, Heres my number so we can talk over summmer." Sakura and Iron handed me there numbers. Suprisingly we have become really close friends. Me and Iron get along now and I love hanging out with them! It's fun.

"Oh thanks guys! Heres mine." I tore off a peice of paper from one of there's and scribbled my phone number on it then handed it to both of them.

"Cool! I'll call you! We can schedual a prank day where we go around pranking people! It would be so, so fun and hilariouse!" Iron said. All of us cracked up laughing.

"Hey, Akira, come here!" I heardd Kyoya call my name and motion me over.

"Yeah, what up cat breath?" I asked. I smiled as he glared at me.

"What I have to make up for teasing you over summer now! Don't give me that look!" I said, laughing. He laughed with me. We also have become good friends over the school year. It was fun calling him Cat breath, or Lion boy, sometimes I even called him Ariel if I dared. He got mad, but he didn't know what is actually ment, it ment Lion in Hebrew. I laughed at the thought.

"Well, as I called you over here for, your on the list of the people that are posotivly coming back next year. Most people have to do the application again. Hey, so's Andrew!" He said. I looked at the list. Yup, it said all of my friends name's on it. Good.

"Sweet! You are coming back next year right Ariel?" I asked.

"Why do you keep calling me that!? That is a girls name!" He yelled.

"Hehe, no, it means Lion in Hebrew. Hehe..." I smirked. _Stupid_. I thought.

"Yes, I am if you must know."

"Yes, yes I do need to know. That just means I'll have a list of nicknames for you when you comeback! Thanks for the info.!" I said. And skipped away back to Andrew. I suprised him. He even jumped. I said hi and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you at my house once we get back? Midnight? We can walk on the shore?" I asked him.

"I was just about to ask you if we could, How did you know?" He asked.

"Hm, lucky guess?" I said.

"Okay, okay, okay! Break it up love birds! I don't want to watch this!" Iron said pushing us apart. Every one laughed. Including her and Sakura. I was with out a doubt going to miss this.

"Ha ha Iron, very funny." I said.

"Ya think so? Well that was what I was going for." She said in a sarcastic tone. We laughed again.

"Okay, we need to get together sometime during summer to have a beach party! Like, The first day of summer!" Sakura said. We laughed some more.

"I second that motion!" Andrew said.

"I third that motion!" I said. We laughed until our sides started to hurt. I nearly colapsed.

"Okay, enough! Enough! I'm gonna pee!" Iron said. But she didn't relize that Andrew loved it when people where about to pee. Because he would just make them laugh more, and more, and more.

"Shouldn't have said that! That just wants to make me say something funny!" She ran away to go pee. Everyone was still laughing.

"Okay, there is no way I am going to live with out you guys. I mean, we're like family!" We slowly stoped laughing.

"Okay, pictures! Gather around!" Andy said. One of his after school activitys was yearbook so he had to gather pictures. We all go into a pose so he could take the picture.

"Wait! What about you? Your part of this family too." I said.

"I know, fine. Hey! Kyoya! Come here real quick!" He yelled to Cat breath. He came running over.

"Yeah, what up." He said.

"The sky, and can you take a picture of us? Please? It's for the yearbook." Andy said to him.

"Okay." Lion Boy said. We got into the pose again. Andy came up behind me and wripped his arms around my waist.

"Say...Rawr?" Kyoya said.

"RAWR!" Everyone yelled as he took the picture. We started laughing again.

"Time for everyone to leave, get to your flights." The anouncment came on. Everyone looked sad. Couldn't blame them.

"Bye, everyone. See you guys this summer." I said. Everyone said good byes and left. I started walking to my dorm to get my stuff with Andy.

"Hey, I'll see you on the plane okay." He said and walked off toward his room.

"Well, time for summer." I said and got my stuff to the plane.

* * *

**Me: OKAY! IT IS FINALY DONE! This last chapter took me like 3 days to finish! **

**Akira: BYE! Review and give your opinion on if Demonix should make a sequel...! BYE!**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! BYE-YA TILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
